


Thanatos

by yansurnummu



Series: The Apostate [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Death, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One-sided feelings, Porn With Plot, Thanatonautics, Warlocks being pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: “This is a horrible idea, Kara,” his Ghost had told him.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is a horrible idea, Kara,” Hayalet muttered, following at his Guardian's shoulder as he walked through the Infinite Forest.

“What?” Kara laughed, “I require intimate knowledge of Vex technology, and I get to see an old friend in the process. I see no harm, Haya,”

 _“Friend_ _,_ is it?”

“So we had our differences in the past. People change, especially after, well, centuries,” Kara waved a hand as his Ghost hovered at his shoulder.

“Differences! You sabotaged decades of his work and he set you on fire!” Hayalet screeched, whirring in front of his face and stopping him in his tracks.

“Envy is a powerful thing, darling,”

“He tried to set _me_ on fire!” his shell inflated angrily.

“Well, the research in question _was_ unreplicatable. I'd say I got off easy, to be frank,” he chuckled. “Besides, I'd be a liar if I claimed to have no interest in his theories on thanatonautics,”

“So _that's_ why we left James behind,” Hayalet grumbled, his Guardian simply humming in agreement as he continued on his path.

“Also, is it just me or is he more handsome than he used to be? Perhaps it's the beard. Hmm,” he pondered, and  Hayalet only sighed.

Eventually, the two came upon something of a cistern, a pool of radiolaria at its centre. A flash of gold caught Kara’s eye; a reflection of Osiris, standing at the base of the cistern. The reflection eyed him for a moment before vanishing. Kara descended the stairs that spiralled around the area until reaching the bottom where the reflection once stood, stopping at the edge of the pool.

“Lord Mahsa,” Osiris - the _real_ Osiris - greeted him, feigning politeness through his teeth. Kara grimaced, his eyes narrowing as he turned around to face the man.

“Karga,” he retorted, his hands folded behind him, the corner of Osiris’ mouth twitching at the age-old nickname.

“I must say, despite everything, I am glad to see you well,” he said, starting down a passageway away from the cistern.

“And I, you,” Kara gave him a smile, following at his side.

“Your fireteam. They aren't with you?”

“Oh, no. I come not for business, but rather… pleasure, as it were,”

“Hm. Your Hunter is an interesting one,” he commented, and Kara laughed.

“Interesting, indeed. He's a dear friend, and a valuable ally, though my work is beyond his comprehension… and his attention span,” Kara sighed, and it was Osiris’ turn to laugh.

“I was referring to his Light,” he said, his eyes fixed ahead of him. “It's not often one finds a Hunter with such a dark energy,”

“Ah,” Kara tensed defensively. “He's carried the weight of the Void since his resurrection, which, as I'm sure you're aware, can have… consequences,”

“Are you safe with him?”

“Goodness, if I didn't know any better, I might think you're concerned for my wellbeing!” Kara feigned surprise while Osiris shot him a glare. “Darling, believe me when I say that I trust him with my life, and would gladly give my own for him,”

“That's almost romantic,” he scoffed, stopping in front of the glow of a Vex gate and turning to face Kara.

“Well, you know me,” Kara smiled with a tilt of his head.

“Unfortunately,” he said before stepping into the gate.

Kara followed, and soon found himself in a room with a high ceiling, walls lined with stone bookcases of old tomes, a window on the far wall allowing the warm glow of the sun to fill the room. If Kara didn't know better, he'd believe he was still at the Lighthouse on Mercury.

“What brings you to me, Kara?” Osiris asked, seating himself on a couch surrounded by stacks of books. Kara moved to join him, a smile at his lips.

“From what I've heard, you've become rather skilled in the… _darker_ arts, shall we say?”

“You mean thanatonautics,” Osiris said flatly, and Kara nodded.

“I know the basics, of course, but I'd _love_ to hear what a master of the art has to say,” he purred. Osiris chuckled, falling for the flattery. He held Kara's gaze for a moment before standing up, moving to a shelf across the room.

“Wine?” he looked back at him over his shoulder briefly, and Kara smiled.

“Please,” he said, and Osiris set down two glasses from a higher shelf with a soft clink before uncorking a bottle of red wine. Of course, there was another, smaller bottle; one he made sure was out of Kara's view.

“What many warlocks fail to understand is that the method in which one is killed is very important,” Osiris started. “They allow themselves to be slaughtered in the crucible, then wonder why their visions are only violent, angry,” he turned back to Kara, two glasses in his hands, crystalline eyes fixed on him as he returned to where they were seated. “Tell me, Kara, in what state do you often die?”

“Peacefully, far too often. It's difficult to find a competent partner for such things, you understand,” he sighed, taking a glass from Osiris when it was offered to him. He hummed in agreement, watching Kara sip his wine, long, elegant fingers curled around the glass. His lips left a faint black smudge on the rim of the glass, Osiris noted. He suddenly found himself wanting those lips to mark _him_ instead.

“And, when you say partner…” Osiris trailed off, waiting for the other warlock, who only chuckled.

“There's just something so _intimate_ about having someone else put you under, no?” his eyes flickered with mischief as he put the wine glass to his lips once more. “Someone who knows the limits of your body... who will keep you on edge until you beg for release,” he wore a wicked smile, and Osiris’ eyes narrowed, knowing he was only partially speaking of death now.

“It's been… decades since I've had someone like that,” Osiris considered what he was implying, eyes roaming over long legs elegantly crossed. Kara cleared his throat suddenly, a hand covering his mouth when he looked back up at him.

“Goodness, is it hot in here?” he coughed again, reaching forward clumsily to place the glass on the table. He stumbled forward, knocking the glass over and Osiris caught him before he fell, but the glass shattered as it hit the floor. _“Oh._ You - of course. You bastard,” he laughed deliriously.

“That was quicker than expected, I'll admit. Though, I suppose you aren't as sturdy as most,” he pulled the warlock back to lay down on the couch with his head in his lap, giving him an almost apologetic look when he coughed again, the back of his hand returning spattered with blood. His eyes were bright and wide, his body shivering as the poison took him. “Hush, dear. Sleep now,” Osiris caressed his cheek, watching in fascination as the luminescence faded from his eyes.

“That was low, Osiris, even for you,” Hayalet hovered in front of Osiris’ face, optics flicking over his lifeless warlock who's head rested in his lap.

“Consider it payback,” he smiled, bringing his own poison-free glass to his lips. “Don't think I've forgotten about our time under Felwinter,” he smoothed his fingers through Kara’s hair while the Ghost flitted about, preparing for a resurrection.

Light washed over him before his eyes snapped open, wide and frenzied as he jumped up. He stumbled a bit before catching his balance, straightening his posture and adopting his usual facade.

“Pardon me, I _must_ write that down,” he said finally, pulling his notebook from the pocket of his coat. Osiris smirked, finishing off his glass as Kara turned his back on him.

 

\--

_Stars blinked at me in the dark. Under my feet, fine sand, gently drifting in the breeze. A raven called somewhere ahead of me, but it was too dark to see. The creature felt new. Different, but not wrong._

_Stars blinked, but they were no longer stars. He watched me. Betrayal. Betrayal._

_\--_

 

“Well, then,” Kara announced his presence, startling Osiris out of his thoughts and study. Heels clicked on the stone floor as he approached his desk and Osiris gave him his full attention. “Shall we?”

“What?” he gave him a cautious look, and Kara laughed, seating himself on the edge of the desk.

“The main act, darling,” he purred, his voice low. “Surely, my hints haven't flown over your head,” he crossed his long legs and Osiris’ eyes were drawn to the movement, briefly appreciating the form-fitting leather pants the Voidwalker wore before returning to his face.

To say that Kara was beautiful would be a gross understatement. He was tall, sharply dressed and, even worse, he was _intelligent_. Osiris was _not_ an idiot, nor was he one to pass up such an opportunity.

He stood, motioning for Kara to follow, and he slid off the desk with a smirk at his painted lips. They both were quiet as he led the other warlock to a room where he often slept, a bed of mismatched pillows and blankets at its centre. Osiris began lighting the candles haphazardly placed around the room while Kara took a seat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on the heels of his hands and admiring the black satin sheets.

“I wouldn't have taken you for a romantic type,” he teased. Osiris laughed from somewhere behind him.

“Unlike you, I cannot see in the dark,” he returned to stand in front of Kara, who hummed, looking up at him through dark lashes. Osiris reached out a hand then, ghosting along his jaw before brushing his thumb over full lips, pleased when they parted. “Tell me what you want,” he commanded. Kara turned his head to the side, pressing those lips to the palm of Osiris’ hand with a wicked smile.

“Fuck me. Kill me. Have your way with me,” Osiris raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised by the direct answer.

“And how shall I kill you?”

“Make me bleed. I want it slow,” he said lowly, his eyes bright and dangerous as they met Osiris’. He stared down at him for a moment before taking hold of his jaw and turning him to face him once more, drinking in the gasp from the other warlock as he crashed their lips together. Kara craned his neck back as Osiris leaned over him, moaning into his mouth as a hand raked through his thick black hair and teeth sunk into his lip. He pulled away just as quickly, leaving Kara in a daze.

“Strip. And get comfortable,” he ordered before moving away from Kara once more. In his peripheral he watched black leather fall away to reveal pale lilac skin as he retrieved a set of knives from across the room. He placed the case on the nightstand, mouth going dry as he returned his gaze to Kara, who was dragging his pants down his thighs, showing off black lace underwear. He shot Osiris a mischievous grin before pulling the underwear off and settling on the bed once more, laying back and stretching his long limbs. Osiris took a moment to appreciate the man laid out before him as he moved around the back of the bed, eyes raking over his smooth, slender body. “Give me your hands,”

“Yes, sir,” there was amusement, but also arousal in his tone as he reached his arms towards Osiris. He was gentle as he took his wrists and fastened leather cuffs around them, securing the chain behind the bed. He then ran his fingers down Kara's arm, watching him shiver as he leaned over him to whisper against his ear.

“Good?” he asked, and Kara hummed, tugging experimentally on the cuffs.

“Perfect,” he sighed. Osiris mouthed at his neck just below his ear before retreating, moving back around the bed and removing his own clothing. He felt the other warlock's eyes on him as he undressed, vibrant half-moons in the dim lighting. As the last of his clothing joined Kara's at the foot of the bed, he watched the bound warlock, appreciating the view of his half-hard cock when he spread his knees apart.

Osiris finally climbed onto the bed with him, running his fingers up Kara’s leg from his ankle and pressing his lips to the inside of his knee. His hands smoothed up his thighs and over sharp hips and Kara sighed, arching his back into the touches. He settled between his thighs, moving his hands further up his body, over the grooves of his ribs and the sharp curve of his throat, committing each inch of his soft, unmarred skin to memory. He didn’t miss the way Kara’s skin hummed with energy when he touched him, the dark chill of the void reaching out and pricking his fingertips. To any sane person, the sensation would be unnerving; but Osiris found the darkness undeniably inviting.

A pleased yelp escaped Kara’s lips as he pinched a nipple between his fingers, tugging gently at the jewelry there. He repeated the motion, earning a softer sound this time but relishing it nonetheless, before running his nails down Kara's abdomen. He sighed as Osiris’ fingers ran along the length of his aching cock, a pleading look on his face as he was touched far too lightly for his liking.

Osiris then retreated briefly, reaching to the side of the bed to procure a knife from its case before turning his attention back to Kara. The Voidwalker bit his lower lip as he ran the dull edge of the blade over his chest, slowly, teasingly. A strangled gasp escaped his lips, half pain and half pleasure, as the blade was turned and sliced through his skin in a long, shallow line down his sternum. Kara panted, watching him smear fresh blood across his chest with his free hand, and Osiris couldn't help how he growled at the sight.

“You like it when I hurt you,” Osiris stated more than asked, the reactions of the body beneath him evidence enough.

“Yes, _yes,_ ” Kara moaned, squirming against his restraints as the knife cut just over his hip.

“Lovely,” Osiris sighed, the blade moving up to Kara’s flushed face, grazing his jaw before moving to nick his lower lip. He leaned over him then, pressing their lips together roughly, messily, the metallic taste flowing between them. He ground his hips down, earning a breathy moan from the warlock beneath him, his own hard cock rubbing against Kara's. He nipped and sucked at the wound he had created on the plush lower lip of his lover, and hips bucked up against him, wanton and desperate for friction.

When they finally parted, Osiris reached once more to the side, this time returning with a bottle of oil. He eyed the man before him as he sat back on his heels, uncorking the bottle and coating his hand with lubricant. Before, he found Kara beautiful. But now, with his meticulously kept hair wild and messy, watery half-lidded eyes causing eyeliner to run, his black lipstick smudged and smeared with red against lilac - now, he was fucking _gorgeous_.

“You're wonderful,” he growled, mostly to himself, earning a gasp from Kara as he loosely took his cock in hand. He gave him a few slow, appreciative strokes before his hand retreated lower, Kara's hips moving at the loss of friction until slick fingers dipped into his ass. A startled moan escaped his lover's lips, but he quickly recovered, thighs spreading further apart and body leaning into Osiris’ touch.

“Oh, _stars,_ yes _-_ harder, _please,”_ he groaned as Osiris pumped two fingers into him, too slow, not enough.

“Please _what?”_ he drawled, his own arousal showing plainly in the tone of his voice.

“Please, _sir_ ,” Kara pleaded, “Please _fuck_ _me_ ,” he gasped when Osiris’ fingers hit his prostate, hips moving against him and begging for more. Osiris complied, withdrawing his fingers with a chuckle and coating his own cock in oil.

“Good boy,” he said, his voice low as he pressed the head of his cock against Kara’s entrance. Kara gazed up at him as he entered him slowly, eyes dark and lips parted, a low groan escaping his throat as Osiris buried himself to the hilt. He watched the warlock beneath him as he pulled back before slamming himself back into him. Kara moaned and squirmed as Osiris picked up a brutal pace, strings of curses and encouragements falling from his lips. Long legs wrapped around his waist, driving his cock in deeper as Osiris thrust into him.

Once more, Osiris took up the knife, sliding the dull edge against the soft skin of Kara's neck. He moved the blade further down his body as his pace slowed to a steady, deep rhythm, his lover whimpering with each hard thrust. Kara cried out as he left a shallow cut over his chest, crossing over the previous one.

“Ka - _Karga,_ I can't - I'm close,” he gasped out. “Oh, _please,_ I - _I'm_ _so close,”_ Osiris groaned as he rocked his hips forward, moving his free hand to stroke Kara's weeping cock in time with his movements.

“Come for me, Kara,” he leaned over him, growling against his jaw as he nipped and sucked at his flesh.

A few more thrusts of Osiris’ hips was all it took to push him over the edge. Kara came with a shout, painting both their stomachs in his release, and Osiris wasted no time before the knife was at his lover's throat. Kara's eyes widened as he choked on his own blood, pouring from his throat and staining the sheets beneath them. He tugged involuntarily at his restraints as Osiris continued to fuck him, his expression in some dark place between fear and bliss. Osiris groaned through gritted teeth as he watched him bleed, movements stuttering as he filled Kara with his own cum.

Osiris pulled out of him after a moment, sitting back on his heels and catching his breath as Kara’s ragged gasping ceased, the vibrant light gone from his Awoken eyes. Soon, he undid the clasps of the cuffs around his wrists and brought his lanky arms down to rest at his sides. He settled beside the Voidwalker, brushing disheveled black hair back from his forehead; inexplicably, he suddenly felt something akin to loneliness.

“Perhaps we could've had something, in another life,” he mumbled mostly to himself, though aware of his lover's Ghost’s imminent presence.

 

\--

_The raven came to perch on my shoulder. It was a creature of mischief, yes, but it brought with it a sense of peace. Warmth. The desert was warm. Never before had I seen the sun in this place._

_I saw a woman’s face. I couldn't place her name, though her features were familiar. There were tears in my eyes as I looked upon her. Anne. Anne, the raven called, anne, burdayım._

_Burning. The tears burned. The talons of the raven burned. All collapsed before the fire._


	2. Chapter 2

Osiris was alerted to his lover’s revival by a slender hand coming to rest on his bare chest. He turned his head to catch Kara’s lips in a slow kiss; the lingering, entrancing taste of death still present on his tongue. His hand found its way to Kara's hair, tangling and tugging and pulling him closer. 

Suddenly the Voidwalker was on top of him, straddling his lap. He deepened the kiss as Osiris’ hands moved to his waist, nipping and licking at his mouth, sighing when he gripped his ass. He rutted against Osiris’ growing arousal, breath coming out in needy pants when they finally parted. His head ducked into the crook of Osiris’ neck where he placed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses as he stroked his length, positioning himself in his lap. 

“ _ Oh, Karga _ ,” Kara moaned as he sank down onto his throbbing cock, Osiris languidly thrusting up into him. He growled at the old nickname, pulling Kara's hips down roughly, while Kara whined at the rough handling, his hands resting against Osiris’ chest for support. 

Osiris admired his lover above him, soft black hair falling in his eyes, narrow and intense, glittering like diamonds as he rode him. His pace was slow and deliberate, the roll of his hips enough to drive a man to the edge of madness. He tossed his head back in pleasure, and Osiris found himself unable to resist the urge to smooth his hands up his body, sighing when Kara arched into his touch. A whimper escaped his throat as Osiris pinched and rolled pert nipples between his fingers, and he didn't miss the lovely violet flush across his face when he leaned forward once more.

Osiris allowed himself to be swept away while Kara kissed him again, his tongue sliding across his lower lip, sighing in pleasure when Osiris parted his lips to allow him access. 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, “You’re -  _ beautiful, _ ” while Kara panted in between hungry kisses, “You feel amazing,”  _ you are amazing, _ he dare not say.

Silently, Osiris wished he could have more of this; more of the soft lips against his, more of the sultry, black-smudged eyes on him. He cursed the thought, knowing full well Kara's interest in him didn't pass beyond  _ physical.  _ Intellectual, perhaps, as well, secretive in his studies though he was.

Kara broke the kiss with a moan, his head falling against Osiris’ shoulder as his hand found his neglected cock. His breath was heavy as he sucked bruises into his skin, nearing the edge as Osiris stroked him roughly. Osiris, too, wouldn't last long, he knew, lost in the intoxicating beauty of the man riding him and fantasies of what  _ could _ be. 

Lips found his once more and a slender hand pressed lightly into his throat, and he groaned against Kara's mouth as his orgasm washed over him, the other warlock gasping as he followed shortly after. They both panted as Kara collapsed against him, Osiris absently running his fingers through short black hair as they caught their breath, admiring the way his lilac skin shimmered with sweat in the candlelight. 

 

A tired sigh escaped him. He listened as Kara's breathing steadied, rubbing circles into his bony shoulder, a comfortable silence falling between them as they came down from their high.

“Now that  _ that's _ out of the way, why don't you tell me why you're  _ actually _ here?” he eventually muttered against the top of Kara's head. The Voidwalker was silent for a moment before he chuckled, pulling away enough to look at him.

“I should've known you would see through me, old friend,” he rested his chin against Osiris’ chest with a smile. “Very well. I have a personal interest in the Gemma Device,” 

“I can't imagine why. Hayalet seems perfectly functional,”

“Correct,” he said, and Osiris gave him a questioning look. “I'd simply like to study the device, if you'll allow it,”

“I'd like to know your intentions,” he retorted, and Kara pouted. 

“Please?” he began to run a teasing finger down his abdomen and Osiris rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“That is  _ not _ reassuring, Kara. The device is a powerful thing and I would not see it misused,” he said sternly. Kara frowned, averting his gaze from Osiris before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He sighed deeply as he combed a hand through his hair, and Osiris fixed his eyes on his back. “Let me guess; you've fallen in love with a man with a damaged Ghost,”

“You know me all too well,” he spoke softly. Osiris moved to sit behind him, a rough hand smoothing up his back and lips pressing just against his shoulder.

“What is it about you that attracts such tragedies?” he mumbled against his skin.

“I wish I knew, love,” Kara breathed. A silence stretched between the two as Osiris traced his fingers over the jagged vertebrae of his spine, Kara's body shivering at the soft touch. 

“I'll have Sagira recover the device from my followers,” he said finally, and Kara straightened, leaning back against him.

“Careful, I might begin to actually  _ like _ you,” he turned his head to face him.

“Perish the thought,” Osiris smiled, breath warm on his skin before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bungie you can't just show us a machine that supposedly fixes damaged (?) Ghosts and then not ELABORATE on that!


End file.
